The present application claims priority to Japanese Patent Application Number 2007-174091, filed Jul. 2, 2007, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the display of display objects, such as maps.
2. Description of the Related Art
The display of display objects such as maps using a navigation device installed in an automobile, wherein the map is displayed such that the scale of the map is increased the closer the vehicle is to one or more particular points (e.g. the current position, destination, or the like, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 09-210703 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 08-328467), is known in the art.
When a map is displayed such that the scale is increased the closer the vehicle is to one or more particular points, the map around one or more particular points can be displayed in detail while simultaneously displaying a wide-area map.
However, with this arrangement, if the user scrolls the map to confirm a region around the area currently displayed, or if the user enlarges the relevant region in order to confirm details of the region currently displayed, a part of the map which had been displayed is no longer displayed, and the user is no longer able to understand the relationship between the portion of the region which is no longer displayed, and the region which is newly displayed or enlarged. Also, in conventional systems, operations for re-displaying and/or using the portion of the region that is no longer displayed are troublesome.